jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex Machina
is the Stand of Dante Inferiro Orlandrius that is featured in Rumble Punk. Appearance/Personality It's Stand cry is "Chigaugaugaugaugaugaugau!", derived from . History Background Abilities Dante refers to Deus Ex Machina as being the strongest Stand in the current era, and it can be considered a uniquely powerful Stand within the series in its own right. Base Abilities Superhuman Strength- Superhuman Speed- Enhanced Durability- Superhuman Reflexes- 'Word of God' is the name given to the main and "ultimate" power of Deus Ex Machina, and the primary form of combat used when Dante calls it forth. The other various abilities it possesses are merely used as backup or to enhance the efficiency of its powers. In essence, this power allows Dante to manipulate the truth of all things, especially when it comes to his Stand. There are no true limitations as to what he can do with Word of God, though there seems to be some prerequisites that must be met in its base form depending on what he wants to become the truth. First off, the more complicated the truth he wishes to create or modify, the more detail he must go into. In addition, he must complete a sentence before it can take effect. If he has not finished a sentence, the new truth will not be fully manifested through his Stand. Through this power, Dante can fully counter and defeat any opponent's ability if given enough time, and to improve its accuracy he has managed to master speaking a form of shorthand specifically designed for the human tongue. He can also grant his Stand any number of abilities, and occasionally "stack" them in order to make himself even more powerful. However, the truth that he creates must be something he can imagine, and to a certain level specific; he cannot simply say his Stand possesses the power to defeat another, but must detail what power it has exactly or how it can reach such a state. This power is not without its weaknesses when it first appears. Aside from relying entirely on Dante's speaking speed in order to be used to its full potential, Deus Ex Machina can also only utilize this ability within a certain that only extends a few meters away from itself. While the Stand's natural superhuman speed can usually overcome this weakness, Stands that specialize in speed can easily avoid this area, and those that are aware of this ability beforehand can potentially dodge it as well. Damage to its user's mouth and impeding his ability to speak can also cripple this power. Groups of Stand users can also potentially overwhelm him, though with Dante's speaking speed this is a difficult occurrence, and his ability to effectively modify the flow of battle during combat can potentially nullify this advantage, though his enemies can also quickly adapt. While a near-almighty power, it is not without at times easily exploitable flaws, and thus an element of surprise is often prepared by its user in order to use this power to its full effect. After absorbing an Arrow, this power is greatly expanded to a ridiculous extent. Deus Ex Machina can now freely use this power in relation to Dante's thoughts alone, and as it continues to evolve it can rend realities, if not several realities, in order to fulfill its master's will. In this state, it can overcome any boundaries and limits in order to accomplish a goal so long as it continues to evolve. However, it also gains an additional weakness: now being tied to Dante's mental state, any fluctuations and loss of nerve also effects the Stand, leading to orders and truth modifications being cancelled if not occurring at all. Gallery Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Long-range Stands